This invention relates to a valve, in particular for the oil circuit of an internal combustion engine.
A valve of this general type disposed in a liquid filter is already known from German Utility Model No. DE 200 06 974 U1. The disclosed liquid filter has a replaceable filter insert and a supporting dome which supports the filter insert. A filter bypass valve is arranged in the supporting dome, where a valve body of the filter bypass valve cooperates with a sealing surface formed by an end disk of the filter insert. The valve body closes an opening, which is essentially in a stationary arrangement during filter operation, but can be removed from the valve body. A screen provided on the valve insert is connected upstream from the opening in the sealing surface. The screen functions to capture particles of dirt during the open states of the filter bypass valve. The screen comprises, for example, a pot-shaped or hood-shaped element or a screen disk. The disadvantage of such an element is that a relatively large amount of space must be available in order for the quantity of oil passing through the screen not to suffer an excessive pressure drop. Furthermore, there is a risk of the screen being deformed due to the high pressure of the oil, especially when the screen surface is soiled.